leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cacnea (Pokémon)
|} Cacnea (Japanese: サボネア Sabonea) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Cacnea is a green, bipedal Pokémon with a round body and cactus-like striations. It has a dark green rhombus shape above its face, and six dark green rhombus shapes that ring around its waist. It has dark circles around its eyes, and its mouth composed of several similar circles. It has two dark green spikes on each side of its head, along with a yellow flower bud on top of its head. Its two club-like arms that are ringed with dark green spikes, and its two stubby legs are dark green and conical. Cacnea uses its thorny arms like hammers to attack its opponents. The thorns allow it to use its former signature move, . It is able to live in for 30 days without any water, due to its body being able to store moisture. The beauty and fragrance of its yellow flower depend on the harshness of its environment. This flower releases a strong aroma to attract prey. When prey approaches, Cacnea shoots sharp thorns to bring it down. In the anime Major appearances James's Cacnea Cacnea debuted in A Poached Ego!. James caught it after he had to release his , alongside Jessie's , to protect a group of and that were freed from a Pokémon Poacher. In Once There Were Greenfields, James gave Cacnea to Gardenia in order to master . Minor appearances Pokédex entries .}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cacnea first appears in the very first round of the , Creeping Past Cacnea. A Trainer's Cacnea appeared in Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies. In the TCG In the TFG One Cacnea figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries from its body to bring the victim down.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Wilderness ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 5, Forever Level 5, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Haruba Desert}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees, Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 394}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas), Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Cacnea|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Cacnea}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25|*}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| }} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=332 |name2=Cacturne |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Cacnea and 's Egg Group ( and ) are unique. * Cacnea shares its with . They are both known as the Cactus Pokémon. Origin Cacnea is based on a and possibly a . Name origin Cacnea may be a combination of cactus and its Japanese name. Sabonea may be a combination of 仙人掌 saboten (cactus) and debonair. In other languages and debonair |fr=Cacnea|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Cacnea|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tuska|demeaning=From |it=Cacnea|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=선인왕 Seoninwang|komeaning=From and ; literally "Cactus King" or "Kingtus" |zh_cmn=沙漠奈亞 / 沙漠奈亚 Shāmònàiyǎ / Shāmònàiyà|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} Related articles * James's Cacnea External links |} de:Tuska es:Cacnea fr:Cacnea it:Cacnea ja:サボネア zh:刺球仙人掌